


B&R126, Faith

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-20
Updated: 2008-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-10 17:17:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11131257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: The family welcomes its newest member.





	B&R126, Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

B&R126 Faith

## B&R126 Faith

  
by Dee Gilles  


Disclaimer: For entertainment only

* * *

Benny & Ray 126 Faith Dee Gilles Rated R  
  
Ray Vecchio drove his family down West Wacker Drive, toward their home. It was gently raining. It had turned cool and rainy on Labor Day, and had rained almost every day since. Ray didn't mind. It was a relief, after such a hot dry summer. Ray absently tugged on the zipper of his thin blue windbreaker. Next to him, Benny wore a new cotton shirt that Ray had bought him. It was serge red. Ray loved Benny in red.   
  
The windshield wipers, on `intermittent', lazily slapped against the windshield. Carie, secure in her toddler seat, sang a truncated version the Alphabet Song to herself. Pooh was clutched by her side, and Pearson sat next to her, peering out the window and panting.   
  
He took Ben's hand, squeezed it. They were happy.   
  
They were on their way back from the hospital. While Pearson stayed in the car, Ray, Ben and Carie had spent an hour happily welcoming Francesca and Damon's new baby girl, Maria Faith, to the family.  
  
Ma and Damon were there when they got to Francesca's hospital room, as was Maria. They had just missed Marie Therese and Chloe.   
  
Ma was beside herself with joy. She had initially felt a little snubbed when Francesca announced that she has having her baby not at the Med Center where her mother had worked most of her life, but up the north shore, near their Bryn Mawr home.   
  
But once Sophia got a look at her new grandchild, all was forgiven. She was feeding her with a bottle and cooing to her in Italian when the men walked in, Ray toting Carie. Ben carried a large vase of pink roses for the new mother.  
  
Benny placed the flowers on the bedside table and headed right for the baby. Ray had to smile with adoration. He'd forgotten how good Benny was with infants. Once he was able to pry the baby away from Ma, Ben sat with her in a chair next to the exhausted Francesca, and turned the newborn so that Carie could see her. "What do you think of your new little sister, Carie?" he asked.  
  
"She mine?"  
  
"Yes, she's your sister."  
  
"We take her home, Daddy? With Pooh?" she asked hopefully.   
  
Benny laughed. "Oh, no, she's going home with Zia. But we'll come and visit as much as we can, alright?"   
  
Francesca said, "Hey, you can come and see her this weekend, okay, Pumpkin, if Papa can bring you by."  
  
"Okay!" Carie said brightly.  
  
Francesca looked at Ray pointedly, saying clearly `you'd better', and Ray had nodded. Ray was off Friday and spending the entire day with his daughter.   
  
Francesca's new baby was gorgeous. Like Carie, little Faith was born with a full head of curly chestnut hair. She was a hefty eight pounds, seven ounces, and twenty inches long. Francesca had delivered Faith last night at precisely eleven p.m. with her husband and her mother by her side. Rosalie, Maria, and Tony had all made it in time for the birth. Wanting to give the new mother just a little space, Ben and Ray had opted to wait until today to see their new niece.  
  
Ray's family was pleased that he and Ben were back together. His mother, especially, was relieved. He understood that Ma in some way blamed herself for Ray's relationship troubles. Like she didn't set a good enough example. Ray tried to convince her otherwise.  
  
After their knock-down drag-out fight, Ray and Benny stayed up all night talking. And talking and talking about everything. Ben brought up issues that had been bothering him for years, some of Ray's behaviors, a lot of negative things he had said. Ray listened. He told Benny that he wished he had told him back when it happened and not kept everything bottled up so tight. But he was glad they were talking. It was like peeling back an onion. And the two of them kept peeling and peeling until finally, there was nothing bitter between them. Benny had fallen asleep in Ray's arms, Ray shortly after.  
  
When he awakened late in the afternoon, he had found that Benny had brought all this things from the house back, and put them away. His suits, shirts and slacks hung serenely on his side of the closet. "Guess, I'm here to stay, huh, Benny?"   
  
"Yep," Benny had firmly told him. "And you're never leaving again." He had stripped naked and slipped under the sheet with Ray. For the next hour, his Benny was uncharacteristically aggressive, fiercely making all kinds of sexual demands. Harder, Ray. Slow down, Ray. Suck me. Don't come yet, Ray. No, not yet. Now, Ray! Now now now! Ray loved it.  
  
They had both taken two personal days off to be together, to mend. They vowed never to part again, and their lives as one resumed in peace.  
  
Benny, Ray and Carie said their goodbyes, to Damon, Frannie and Faith, and walked out with Ma and Maria. They parted ways in the parking lot, promising to come by for dinner later on.  
  
On the way home, they had stopped at the Twelfth Street Beach and gotten out and walked along the shore of Lake Michigan for twenty minutes, although it was sprinkling. Ray and Benny walked slowly under an umbrella together, pinkies linked, while Carie, snug in her L.L. Bean hooded parka, ran around them in circles, giggling, full of energy. Pearson tore off after her. The two chased each other along the waterline. Carie splashed in the water, despite her Daddy's warnings to keep clear.  
  
"She's a kid, Benny," Ray had said. "Let her play. She's fine."  
  
Ben had murmured in acquiescence.   
  
Ray could not even describe how good he felt, being back with Benny. He felt like a new man. He hadn't been able to keep his hands off of him. It was like when they first became lovers, how every day was consumed with sex. They fucked almost every morning like horny teenagers. Ray had made Benny late for work several times. He had also been able to coax Benny home for lunch once. Benny had ended up on his knees in his good Calvin Klein suit, feasting on Ray's hard dripping cock while he stroked himself through his open fly, moaning. Ray pulled out at the last minute and came all over Benny's face. That night, as soon as Benny put Carie down for the night, they had been all over each other once more, and were up half the night making love until they were both too spent to become aroused again.  
  
Ray drew Benny to a halt. Benny turned and looked at him with curiosity, and Ray had simply pulled him close, lowered their umbrella, and kissed him there on the nearly deserted beach. The kiss deepened. Benny moaned. They pulled apart gently, reminded by Pearson's distant barking that they were not alone. "You ready to go?" Ray asked, gazing into his husband's eyes. Benny nodded.  
  
"Carie!" Ben called. And he whistled for Pearson. They both immediately ran towards Benny at full speed.  
  
They slowly walked back toward the car as a cold wind picked up; it was going to get cold tonight. Ray corralled the exuberant Carie, picked her up and tossed her in the air. Carie squealed with delight. Ray covered her cheeks with kisses. Once he settled his family into the car, and he quickly pointed the car towards the highway, guiding them home.  
  
The rain began to pour, and Ray adjusted the wipers. He took Benny's hand again. "You're being quiet," Ray said. "You okay?"  
  
"I'm fine, Ray," he murmured.  
  
"What is it, Benny?" Ray gently but insistently shook the hand that held his. No holding back, Benny. No more.  
  
"It's just that I was wondering what Tommy and Bruno were doing right now. Wondering if they were having a nice time with the rain and all."  
  
Ray sighed. Tommy and Bruno were spending the weekend in Saugatuck, Michigan, a small village on Lake Michigan known as a gay-friendly vacation spot. Many shops, hotels and restaurants catered to a gay clientele. Tommy and Bruno had invited them along for the weekend, but Ray had begged off with numerous excuses.  
  
Ray reminded him. "You did say that you had too much school work to do."  
  
"I know."  
  
"And besides, we really don't have the cash." They had had to shell out some big bucks for Benny's tuition. "And there was nobody who could watch Carie on such short notice."  
  
Ben nodded.  
  
Long silence.  
  
"You really wanted to go, didn't you?" Ray said finally.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm sorry, Benny. Can I make it up to you, somehow?" Ray meaningfully caressed his lover's hand with his thumb.  
  
"You could take me to the wedding reception."   
  
"Oh, Benny." Ray pulled his hand away. Next month, Tommy and Bruno were flying out to San Francisco to get married and spend a few days with Bruno's friends. Then the two men were spending a week in Pahoa, Hawaii before returning for a large reception over the Columbus Day weekend.   
  
"Please, Ray."  
  
Ray winced. Tommy's friends were all so....swishy.  
  
"Ray, please. I like Tommy and Bruno and...I think it'd be nice to have that connection to the gay community. I want that."  
  
"Oh, Benny, you know I feel about those kind of people."  
  
"Ray? Will you do this for me?" Ray removed his eyes from the road long enough to gaze at Benny, gauging. Benny's eyes were round and sincere, gazing back at Ray. Benny was asking. Not telling, not manipulating. He was genuinely asking. "For me, Ray. Please."  
  
Ray melted, hanging his head. "Of course we can go, Benny. We'll RSVP as soon as we get home, alright?"  
  
Benny leaned over and kissed Ray on the cheek. "Thanks, Ray."  
  
Carie in the back had resumed her singing. "A, B, C, D, EFG," she sang.  
  
"H, I, J, K, LMNO P," Benny sang, flashing a beautiful smile at their daughter.   
  
Then Ray joined in. "Q, R, S....  
  
FINIS  
  


  
 

* * *

End B&R126 Faith by Dee Gilles 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
